


The Secret

by Caspertobyscott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Actor Louis Tomlinson, Children, Contracts, Engagement, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Filming, Gay Parents, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Music, Singer Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: We have been together since our first date, but because of our contract´s we have to stay in the closet, but the funny thing is we like it that way no one knows but our family´s.





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I began to write this story about 2 years or something ago but now it´s finally ready and i hope you enjoy :)

We met at an award show to years ago, you can say it was like love at first sight, the same night we met we talked and flirted with one another we couldn´t take our eyes of each other, and only to days later Louis called to ask me out and i said yes.  
We have been together since our first date, but because of our contract´s we have to stay in the closet, but the funny thing is we like it that way no one knows but our family´s.  
Since we both have to be as straight as possible we end up dating, i were put together with Kendall and Louis with Denielle.  
We have been dating to years we are so in love, 4 months ago Louis "mat" Denielle who he´s now "dating" and 6 months ago i "met" Kendall.  
Need i say Louis wasen´t happy with it but lucky i made him see that it won´t change anything between us.  
We have a house each BUT we have an apartment together we bought under a fake name and only our family´s knows about.  
Our manishment think they are smart but then why haven´t they put to and to together with Larry, we know if they find out hell will come.  
We don´t have same manishment they just think much alike.

London in our apartment.

"Boo" i yelt from the kitchen.  
"Yes love what is it" he yelt back from the livingroom.  
"What do you want for lunch babe."  
"Whatever you make darling."  
"Okay Boo" i said and and made lunch.

After we eat lunch while watching tv we cuddel on the couch.  
"I love you so much Hazza" He smile sweet at me.  
"I love you to Boo" i smile back at him.  
We kissed each other.  
"Boo i have to go to LA tomorrow Jacob texted me and it´s about the tour i´m soon going on you know and in todays i´m going to be on the red carpet with Kendall."  
"Okay love i also have to pack for LA as well and going to be on the red carpet with Danielle."  
"Okay babe is it for your new movie or" i asks him.  
"Yes it is love but before we say bye to each other again I want to ask you something Haz."  
"What is it honey."  
"We have been together for to amazing and lovely years and i love you so much Harry Edward Styles will you marry me" he smile.  
"Louis William Tomlinson i love you to and yes i´ll love to marry you darling" i smile.  
Louis put a ring on my finger and we kissed.  
"The ring is beautiful Boo i love it" i smile into a kiss.  
"When they ask you about the new ring just say you bought it because you like it."  
"Just like our tattoo´s right Boo."  
"Right Hazza."

A year into our relationship we got matching tattoo´s, i got a lock and Louis got a key.  
Todays later i was in LA and had done some work but i miss my Boo already, Kendall and i are on our way to the red carpet, don´t misunderstand he love´s Kendall she a great friend and all.  
He just hope she won´t get real feelings for him cause he can´t reply the feelings for her.  
Since this is for Louis´s new movie called the Truth which is a psychological thriller, so i would reather be here with my A class actor.  
Boo is also the youngest A class actor in Hollywood, he was B class when we met so a lot has happen since.

"Harry are you okay."  
"Yeah sure why" i asks.  
"You just look like you are far away for from here."  
"Ohh no i´m just looking forward to this."  
"Yeah me to" she smile.  
"Hey tell me how´s it going with the Ryan and Kendall show" i asks.  
"It´s going really well next week it´s been a month with it and i´m looking forward for it" she smile happy.  
"That´s great kendall and may i say you look lovely tonight" i smile.  
"Thank you and so do you" she smile.  
"Thank you" i said as we noticed we were about to stop.  
I step out of the car and took Kendall´s hand as she also step out, we were about to walk down the red carpet as the fans and paps screams our name´s.  
"Harry Harry.... You and Kendall have been together for 6 months now how is it going" they asks.  
"It´s going really well with us."  
"Kendall Kendall... Is Harry or could he be the one."  
"He´s great really lovely but i don´t know if he´s the one yet as you said it´s only been 6 months."  
"Harry how happy are you for Kendall and her new show."  
"I´m so proud of her and Ryan they do an amazing work on the show."  
"Kendall you most be happy for Harry as well with his new album and all."  
"Of course i am the album is amazing no one does music like him" she smile.  
"Harry your new single Magic is out and is it Kendall Spell your under."  
"I´m under a spell for sure" i smile big.  
"Can we have a kiss for the camera" all the paps´s asks.  
"Sure" i said and kissed Kendall´s cheek.  
"Thank you for the talk" Kendall smile as we walked down the carpet again.

A few minutes later Louis and Danielle were also there and began to walk on the red carpet.  
"Louis Louis....This is your 4 movie this year but this one is a gay one so tell us have that made you feel" they asks.  
"It were different then what i made in the past but it was great to try something new and as an actor you want to try everything and i´m very happy with and about the movie" i told them.  
"Danielle tell us have was it to see your boyfriend kissing a guy."  
"Louis´d an amazing job he´s a great actor and the movie is about how it is to be gay and before and after."  
"Danielle have you ever kissed a girl in a movie" the paps´´s asks.  
"No but someday maybe i mean you never know what could happen."  
Louis and Danielle walked down the carpet.

After the permiere was over.  
Kendall and i walked i wanted to find Louis he´d an amazing job in the movie.  
We found him at the bar.

"excuse me Louis Tomlinson" i smile.  
"Yes" he smile back at me.  
"I just want to congratulate you that were an amazing movie, you did so well in it" i smile.  
"Thank you Harry that mena´s a lot coming from you" he smile.  
"Of course my pleasure."  
"Your new single is really amazing as well" he smile.  
"Thank you so much."  
"Do you have a minute Harry."  
"Sure but why."  
"I just want to ask you something in private."  
"Okay but there is no room for a private talk" i said.  
"Sure there is come with me."

Louis took me to a private room and luck the door.  
"Boo i missed you so much love" i smile.  
"Not as much as i missed you darling."  
He kissed me passionate our lips moved in sink like always.  
"I hate seeing you with her Haz."  
"I know babe just like me with you and her."  
"I love you so much Haz."  
"I love you to Boo but we better go back."  
"Your right love when do we meet in the apartment again" he asks.  
"I don´t know babe but soon i hope."  
"When were your magic world tour."  
"To weeks from today abe why."  
"Maybe i would come visit you on tour sweetheart."  
"That i would like very much Boo" i smile.  
"Can i have one more kiss before we go out."  
"You know Boo why do you ask" i wink at him.  
We kissed one last time before going out the room and back to our "girlfriends."

An hour later still at the after party.  
Haz meet me in the room now love, Boo texted.  
Okay babe on my way, i texted back  
I walked back to the room.  
"Boo" i said as as i walked inside.  
"Haz love" he said as the door closed.  
"What´s up hun."  
"Haz i need your hot mouth around me now love."  
"Someone´s hot for me i see" i smirk.  
"You have no idea darling."

In a matter of minutes i deepthroated him i love the test of his dick, and before i knew it he came in my throate.  
"Just what i needed love."  
"Glad to help my darling."  
"I love you Haz" he kissed me.  
"I love you to and we better get out" i kissed him.  
"Yeah after you beautiful."  
I didn´t reply but he could see by my smile what i ment and then we went back to the girl´s.

A few days later i had a met up with the guy´s there was going on tour with me to talk about how we shout oben and end the first concert and also the next 7 of them.  
I can´t wait for the tour to begine it´s going to be like magic, funny my tour is named that as well.  
The 2 months we have been apart has sucked i miss my Boo so much.  
Kendall and i has been on a few "dates" and so has Louis and Danielle, so twitter has been bomb with i haveno idea how meny tweet´s about it and i hate it like crazy.  
Boo and i has been texting we text everyday about what we doing that day or going to do that day.  
My tour began as well and i´m having the time of my life, i love singing so much and the fans are going nuts with me, we´ll all having the best time.  
I have also been a guest on the Ryan and Kendall show one time, the funny thing is so has Louis.  
What´s annoys me the most about the interview with Ryan and Kendall was that they almost didn´t asks me about my music, more about my "relationship" with Kendall, they´d the same with Louis ask about his "relationship" with Danielle and not his movies i mean come on their is more to us then who we date or fake date i´m actually sick of it.  
A few days later i had met up with my manishment and my lawyer to find some kind of way for me to be "single" and my lawyer did officially i´m single thank god, the first thing i´d after i left the office was to text Boo to tell him i´m "single" well officially but whatever, he texted back and he´s happy big smiley and all totally crazy but who cares.  
It´s been a few weeks on tour and i´m having the best time with my fans, Louis also came out to e a week ago and yes we make sweet love everynight in my hotel room, we even went to a tattoo shop where we got a tattoo.  
This time i had made a heart with an L in it, Louis had amde a camera with an H in it, not really a match but still a way for us to show our love for one another.  
Friday afternoon at a meeting with my manishment.  
"So Harry this is what there is going to happen now we´ll have a competition, the winning fan will win a date with you, don´t worry it´s a one time thing unless of course you to hit it off then we´ll see" Mark told.  
"Don´t i get a say in this or what."  
"Don´t you want to do this" Martin asks he´s the guy who always sit´s next to Simon.  
"No i don´t but i guess i have no choice" i said.  
"I guess it can wait a week or to what do you guys think" Mark said.  
After a bit they all agree on it and it will wait to weeks.  
After the meeting was over i went back to the hotel i need a hug from my Boo now.

"Hi Boo" i said after i came in.  
"Hi darling how was the meeting."  
"Not great they actually wants me to go on a date with a fan who win a competition they´ll sat up" i told as i hug him.  
"Ohh Why is it we can´t have each other all to ourselves" he says in the hug.  
"Don´t ask me cause i don´t know honey."  
"Wait this "competition" is for everyone right" he asks as we let go of each other.  
"I´m guessing every gal and maybe some guys will inter the competition but why love."  
"Hey this can be a good thing...."  
"How is this a good thing" i interrupt him.  
"Hear me out dear this is something we maybe can trun around and use against them."  
"I like that sound babe but how" i ask.  
"If guys inter and they pick some guy´s name it can be a way for you to finally come out the "closet" love."  
"Boo honey i want to come out with you not some random guy and Boo if i know my manishment right they´ll keep looking till they find a girl´s name no matter how many guy´s who going to inter and it´ll be behine closed door´s."  
"Maybe not your fans love´s you babe and they want to see you happy so go to twitter and tweet to your fans after your manishment decide the competition then it´ll be out where everyone can see and hear darling."  
"I like that idea love but i still want to come out with you."  
"Me to babe me to but not even we get al we wants sadly, but at least one of us will and no matter what this here will always be true i love you."  
"I love you to honey and your sure it could work."  
"Right now i have an beter idea for us to do" he smirk as he began to kiss me.  
"Sounds delicious" i kissed back.  
We had an amazing hot afternoon and after we ate dinner we had an even hotter night together.

Boo were with me another week on tour and then he went back home because of work he´s going to be in another movie as the lead man and the movie is called you mean trouble.  
i meet up with my manishment again and they want to do the competition, after i lift the office i took to twitter and tweeted to all my fans about it.  
To all my wonderful fans there is going to be a competition and the winner will win a date with me.  
A bit og a while later i saw Louis had tweeted to.  
The competition that @HarryStyles is having lets make sure it´s for oben door instead of closed and i don´t know about you but i´ll love to see who the winner.  
Everyone was told by manishment they have a month to inter the competition, no i do not look forward for this but lets just get this random "date" overe with already.  
I´ll just do what Boo said and hope it´ll be a random guy who hopefully win´s otherwise shit.  
As the competition went on so´d my tour, and 3 weeks into the competition my manishment called me and told me to come to LA for a meeting.

It´s lucky i have a break from tour now, so the trip to LA was fine.  
In LA at the meeting.  
"So Harry you know what this is about right."  
"Yeah i do Simon it´s about the annoying competition" i rolled my eyes.  
"Yes it is and after your tweeted about it, it gone wild and your fans can´t wait to hear who won" Mark said.  
"Yeah whatever" i said.  
"So in a week we´re take one name and that will be it" Simon told.  
"Just like that no matter what" i asks.  
"Yeah just like that so we of course hope for the best right" Jess said.  
" right we do" i agreed.  
"One last thing Harry when you yeah you take the paper with a name i´ll do so you´ll be in an interview and also talk about Kendall a but you know" Mark said.  
"Sure if it comes up i mean my fans probably want to hear who won and what happen with Kendall dosen´t seem importen you know."  
"Yeah you have a point there" Jess agreed.  
"When will the interview be and with who" i asks.  
"It´ll be with Ellen" Simon said as i nodded.

A week later at Ellen´s show.  
"Everyone we love him and he do so much work for us all, so lets us make sure he feel´s welcome here, he is my friend your friend he´s our good friend Harry Styles" Ellen smile as i walked out to hug her.  
"Thank you for the lovely welcome and i feel your love" i smile as we sat down.  
"I´m happy to see you Harry and your competition is over now."  
"I´m happy to see you to Ellen and yes the competition is over."  
"So you have a name with you" she smile while asking.  
"I do yes and no one knows the name" i told.  
"No one at all."  
"Nope when i took a piece of paper with a name i took it from a big bowl."  
"Was the bowl fill with name´s."  
"Yes it was so i had to be careful when i put my hand in."  
"I believe that so the person who´s name you have, is it one date or what" she asks.  
"Honestly it may depend on how well the date is i mean you never what could happen" i said.  
"I hear that but i can´t help to think one thing."  
"Which is Ellen" i asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"What if it a guy´s name and not a girl."  
"You know me i´m open minded and i wouldn´t mind it at all as long as the person is down to earth and not like OH MY GOD you know."  
"Yeah i know and now lets hear the name of the lucky one."  
I took the paper from my pocket and open it and looked surprised.  
"Is it a good surprised look on your face or a bad one" Ellen asks.  
"Good all good promies and i want everyone to know that everyone was more then welcome to inter the competition."  
"Sure i think we all know that Harry."  
"Okay the winner is Colton Haynes" i said while smiling.  
"Well there go congratulation to Colton Haynes."  
"Yeah Colton if you see this which i hope you do i can´t wait to meet" i winked at the camera.  
"Thank you for being here today Harry and i hope you have a good time with Colton on your date" she smile.  
"Thank you Ellen so do i and it was good to see you again."  
"Right back at ya Harry."

I got out to the car and told the driver to take me to my house, which he´d.  
I had only been home like 10 minutes when i got a call from Simon and he wasen´t to pleased with the winner and told me to come to his office so we could find another name and won´t stop till it´s a girl´s name, that pissed me off and then i him to FUCK off and also told him that this was their idea so i´ll go on the date no matter what, then he said he would cancel my contract with Syco if i´d, then i told him to go ahead there are many other record labels who would love to sign up with him, after i told him that he hang up.  
After the call i felt good about myself and i told Simon off and i kinda can´t wait to see what´s gonna happen next.  
I when into the kitchen and took a water bottle from the fridge, then to the livingroom to sit on the couch and then i called Boo to tell him all about what happen today up till this point.  
Boo wasen´t to happy to hear what Simon said and he told me i´d nothing wrong which i didn´t nut i happy he´s on my side as always and that he love´s me so much and i said i love you to very much.  
A few minutes later i took my phone and went to twitter to see a tweet from Boo.  
@HarryStyles is to good for Syco and other labels would be lucky to sign him and on his terme all the love and power to you Haz ;).  
Thank you @Louis_Tomlinson it means a lot coming from you it warms my heart ;).

I´d went on the date with Colton a few weeks later and it was lovely he´s really sweet and funny and kinda my type and if i wasen´t engaged to the love of my life, i would totally date Colton for real, he´ll make the right guy super happy one day.

A few days later Boo and i met up in London at our apartment we invited our parents to stay with us a few days, it was some lovely days we spent together all of us and Boo and i finally told them we´re engaged and they were happy for us smile´s all around and hug´s as well.  
My tour began again and it felt good to be back on stage and having the time of my life with my fans.

A few weeks later Simon tried to cancel my contract with Syco so i took him to court and i won and Syco had to pay me a quad of 6 million dollars for the damage they put on me doing the contract.  
It was their own fault and also they didn´t had a chance to win anyway and i feel good and i´m out of my contract with them thanks to the judge, the next one they sign up with i hope they treat him or her better.  
With a bleeding heart the rest of my magic world tour was cancelled but it wasen´t my choice it was because i´m no longer with Syco but at least everyone who didn´t get a chance me on tour would get their money back.

Since i don´t have anything to do the next 6 months and i knew Louis had either for the moment, we talked and decided to take a little vacation in Bahamas just the to of us.  
The room we got was beautiful and perfect for us, we put our suitcases away and lay down in the bed and cuddle into each other.  
"Since your "single" now Haz and i´m still "with" Danielle why don´t we do something about it" Louis said.  
"What do you have in mind my love" i asks.  
"Lets make sure we´re seen a lot together see if we can start a rumor about us being together darling."  
"I´m all about your idea babe but i don´t want you in trouble with your manishment."  
"Ohh like they can undo me being an A class actor please i´m hotter then ever love."  
"Good point honey you are."  
"I want to ask you something Haz."  
"Okay what is it hun."  
"It´s not something we´re ever talked about but."  
"But what Boo."  
"I want to have kids with you darling."  
"I want kids with you to honey."  
"I know we´re still young 18 and 22 but we´re been together to years and i don´t think i can´t wait much longer."  
"Boo i wanna marry you before we start a family bit in the mean time we can practice all we want" i smile.  
"I see your point but if your think i´ll ever leave think again this here is what i want" he smile back at me.  
"Me to we´re just lucky we found our soulmates in an early age."  
"You can say that again love" he kissed me with a smile.  
"I love you Boo."  
"I love you to Haz."  
We spent to wonderful week together there all on our own and it felt amazing no worries or anything.  
When we came back to the us, i had a meeting with Columbia Records they wanted to sign up with me and i thanked them yes, i can finally make the music i want with no one to say i can´t write that or this i have free hands.  
Boo called me to say he has an interview with Ellen in a few hours and he would love for me to come and i said yes.

A few hours later.  
"So Louis what have you been up to lately."  
"Well Ellen a few things actually i just sign on to a new movie."  
"That sounds great and who is your leading lady in this movie."  
"I don´t know they just sign me on as they leading man so i don´t know who else i´m gonna work with yet."  
"Something to look forward to then and what else you said a few things so what else Louis."  
"Some months ago this year i got engaged" i could see the proudness in his eyes on the tv screen backstage when he said that and it made me feel so happy inside.  
"Congratulations Louis but how did you and Danielle keep it a secret for so long i mean she tweets about everything" Ellen asks with a very confused look.  
"Thank you Ellen and i know and my partner and i are very happy and in love" he smile.  
"Your partner come on we all know it´s Danielle."  
"What if i were to say it´s not her."  
"Then who is it Louis if it´s not Danielle" she asks.  
"That´s my beautiful secret Ellen if it were just the to of us here i would tell you but it´s not."  
"I think i speak for everyone when i say it´s bullshit you won´t share that with us."  
"Sometimes that´s how it is everyone sometimes it is bullshit when your not told something, some day you´ll all know who it is" he told everyone.

After his interview was over and we got to Louis´s house, when we came in and also into the livingroom to a very pissed Danielle who was sitting on his couch.  
"Let me guess you saw the interview" he asks her.  
"What the hell do you think asshole."  
"Yeah."  
"So who is she who is your "fiance" you moron."  
"Non of your damn business bitch" he told her off.  
"You don´t get to call me a bitch Louis i was just humiliated on tv for everyone to see" i can see the hurt in her eyes but i don´t really care.  
"Please the only one who´s humiliated here is me okay i humiliated myself but i don´t give a shit and Danielle when it comes to us we are only a fucking contract my manishment forced me to sign but i´m done."  
"What contract what are you talking about."  
"Do you think it was a coincidence the way we met."  
"So if this was a contract why´d you ask me out the same night we met" Louis rolled eyes at that.  
"My manishment forced me to sign a contract there made me ask you out Danielle" he told her "Do you seriously think your my type anyway."  
"Yes i do and i know i am Louis and i don´t believe you when you say your engaged to another woman."  
"Believe what the satan you want it´s not like i care what you think any who."  
"Right yeah right Harry do you know his fiance."  
"Yes i do and i know it´s the love of his life and if you don´t believe it then talk to his manishment they´ll confirm it" i told her "It´s kinda weird you didn´t know."  
"Why is that weird" she asks.  
"My last "girlfriend" knew so that´s why Danielle but it dosen´t matter anymore i have a meeting with them tomorrow and when i tell them to kiss my ass i´m sure they´ll let you know afterwards so no worries" Louis said.  
"No worries NO WORRIES what the fuck."  
"Danielle how can think i could love you we never even slept together you have never seen me naked."  
"I thought you wanted to get married first and then start a family together" this time i rolled my eyes.  
"There´s only one person i want to start a family with and that´s my fiance no one else" he winked at me "I think it´s besat you leave now."  
"Your seriously breaking up with me like this dude."  
"How can i break up with you when we were never dating or together in the first place."

The next day at Louis meeting and he asked me to be there with him, like i would let him go alone i don´t think so.  
"Louis what the hell were you thinking in yesterdays interview" Jack asks.  
"Come down dude it´s not like i said who i´m engaged to so i didn´t do a damn thing."  
"You were fucking suppose to have another interview in a week where you were going to tell everyone you had proposed to Danielle and nothing else you moron" Joey said.  
"The only one who´s a moron here is you guys and i´m 22 almost 13 damn years old, i´m playing your game i´m the youngest A class actor in Hollywood so if you want to continue as my manishment it´ll be my way or the high way" he told almost yalt at them.  
"What´s that suppose to mean Louis" Nick asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"It mean´s either you accept i´m in control or your all fired."  
"No one said a thing for a while they all lokked at one another.  
"What do you want done" Max asks a bit afraid.  
"We´re in 2018 and i want to come out but in my own way where no one tell´s me what to do or how to do it and you all tell Danielle this was your idea for me to "date" her which is true and also how´d she not know."  
" Of course she knew about the contract don´t be stupid" Max said.  
"That´s not what she said but whatever."  
After that no one dared to talk maybe because they had never seen Louis this dead serious before so they didn´t say a thing instead they all nodded.

When we got back to Louis´s house our parents was there.  
Louis told them about the meeting and they are really happy for us and our future together as well.

It´s been a yearand LOuis and i got married 2 months ago in a secret ceremony with our families and close friends who all knew and wanted so celebrate our day with us.  
We sold our apartment in London and Louis´s house in LA so he could move home for real, and we bought a house in London as well we love the city and wanted to stay there as well.  
Since Boo´s also a song writer he helped me write some songs for my upcoming album and i gotta say i love the sound it´s nothing like the old one.  
A few months later i put my new single out and it also me telling Louis something and he got the massage, my new single is called Sucker.  
Sucker is also the first single off my new upcoming album Medicine.  
Louis´s new film Pocat also hit big time in the box office, Pocat is a gay version of the Disney movie Pocahontas, they amde it in Hollywood style and Louis´s love interest was played by Wentworth Miller who also knewn as Michael Scofield from Prison Break.  
If anyone were to tell me i would be married at the age 19 i would have told them they are crazy but no i´m married to the love of my life who is now 23 and i couldn´t be more harry and neither could Louis.

"So Harry what´s new with you."  
"A few things Jeams is new with me."  
"Like what do tell us please."  
"Well i got married this year and my new album will soon be out" i smile.  
"Who´d you get married to and what was the name of your album" he asks.  
"The name of the album is Medicine and i married the love of my life actor Louis Tomlinson" i smile big.  
"That´s amazing wait who" she asks funny.  
"Louis Tomlinson" i said.  
"How when did you to meet."  
"We meet like 3 years ago and we pretty much began to date the day we met" i told.  
"Now i have to ask is the album either to or about him."  
"kinda both one song is to him and one is about him and the other are what i wanted to sing about but couldn´t because of Syco."  
"Which is to him and which song is about him" James asks.  
"Well Sucker is to him and Medicine is about him."  
"Your a sucker for Louis bloody Tomlinson" he winked while joking.  
"I´m a bloody sucker for Louis Tomlinson yeah" i smile.  
"It must had been hard dating each other when you think about the girls you to were put up with."  
"Not really because we knew it wouldn´t chance a thing between us, but on the other hand it was cause all the things we wanted to do together like being on the red carpet we couldn´t which you all know."  
"Well now you can and let me ask you are to going to start a family as well together" he asks.  
"Your right James we can and yes we want to atart a family together don´t be crazy" i winked.  
"Of course what was i thinking" he joked.  
"Yeah what were you thinking" i grin.  
"I have no idea and i actually know there is a song called woman."  
"Yes there is also from my new album" i said.  
"What´s the song about or who is it about."  
"Woman is a song till all the lovely women in the world but i think it´s more for my mom and mother in law it´s kinda my way to say you can meet many people but no one will ever be good enough for you" i told.  
"That´s some massage Harry and i know what you mean no one will ever be good enough for our mother´s right."  
"Exactly yeah but at some point we also have to let them go and find somebody."  
"I can´t wait for your album to come out and i know i´m not the only one" he smile.  
"Thank you James thank you everyone and i can´t wait either for you all to hear the hole album" i smile.

"Hi honey i´m home" i called as i closed the door.  
"Hi darling i´m in the livingroom" he called back.  
I went into the livingroom to kiss my husband which felt great as always.  
"Hi love" i smile.  
"Hi sweetheart" he kissed me again which i loved he´d "how was the interview with James" he asks.  
"great and get ready to come out with me" i smile so close to his mouth i could kiss him.  
"Finally babe finally" he smile as we kissed again.  
"So have you sign on to film Pocat to darling" i asks as i sat down next to him on the couch.  
"Yes we sign the contract an hour ago love."  
"So who´s gonna play your love interest in this one honey."  
"Colton Haynes babe."  
"He´s really sweet i´m telling ya if you weren´t the love of my life i would still be dating him" i grin.  
"Sadly your well taken babe your heart is in my hand till the day i die."  
"Then you better hope i go first" i winked as he kissed me.  
"Ha ha very funny dear i´ll be going first."  
"You won´t do such thing we´re go together honey" i told loud.  
"That i can agree on Haz love."  
"I love you so much" i kissed him.  
"Not as much as i love you darling" he smile.

The last to weeks has been crazy going i had so much to do since my new album came out, i had performed with Sucker Medicine Woman and No Control a few time now, as much as i love it, it´s been hard.  
I also finally made my mind with the name of my upcoming tour which is I´m A Sucker For You World Tour, i feel it´s the perfect name.  
It´s kinda funny Syco was so worries about my career would slow down but that´s clearly not the case and i´m glad i´m not with Syco anymore.  
Loiis and i both had many interview lately it´s kinda crazy but i guess we´re hotter then ever before.

Monday night.  
We´re laying in our bed cuddling.  
"Boo" i said.  
"Yes darling."  
"I have something to tell you love."  
"Okay what is it my dear."  
"I´m pregnant" i smile.  
"Your what" he looked at me surprised.  
"I´m pregnant honey and i´m a month long i was at the doctor´s yesterday."  
"I´m so happy babe but why didn´t you ask me to come with you to the doctor´s."  
"I wanted to surprise you hun and i´m glad i´d."  
"You really did love and we´re be great parents" he smile.  
"I have no doubt we will babe."  
"But" he said.  
"How´d you know i have a but" i asks.  
"I know you Haz that´s why."  
"It´s just a bit of a bad timeing that´s all."  
"How is it a bad timeing love."  
"My tour start´s in a week and the next 8 months i´ll pretty much be on stage and it won´t be easy to perform with a pregnant stomach honey."  
"No it won´t darling cause i´ll there with you."  
"No you won´t honey Boo your about to start filming Pocat 2."  
"True but it´ll take like 4 months and then i´ll be all your´s the rest of your the rest of the year promies."  
"Okay dear i´ll love for you tocome out to me on tour."  
"I am a sucker for you so how can i not" he kissed me.  
"Hay that´s my lineyou stole my line" i smirk.  
"Then sue me love."  
"Better be careful or i will" i grin.  
"No you won´t you love me way to much" he smirk.  
"Yeah i do and that make you lucky that the only thing i want from you is your love and heart" i smile.  
"Good thing you it already and my heart had belonged to you since we met" i kissed him.  
"Right back at ya darling" we kissed each other.

The last 4 months has been hard, not having Boo with me and his dick inside me either, being in the 4 month mark was making me crazy i was so horny all the time, when Boo finally come out to me was perfect because i had todays off tour so we pretty much didn´t leave my hotel room i needed sex and after a day with almost nothing but sex i wasen´t horny anymore he took really good care of that.  
Being 5 months long isn´t easy at all.  
I also had a meeting with my manishment and they understond why i won´t be able to finish the tour from next month i can´t fly anymore but i´ll continue till then.

"Thank you guys so much" i smile at my fans.  
"I´m so sorry to say this will be the last concert of my tour but i´m also happy because in 3 months something amazing will happen" all my fans scream´s in one what.  
"My husband knocked me up and in 3 months we´re be having a beautiful little girl so i hope you guys can forgive me for not coming to your countries."  
My fans´d nothing but scream and with the way they look at me i think i´m forgiven.  
The rest of the concert were lovely my fans and i had a wonderful time together.  
After the show was over and i got out to the car there was taking me back to the hotel i took to twitter.  
Hi everyone i´m sorry to say that the rest og my tour is cancelled because i´m pregnant, my husband @Louis_Tomlinson knocked me up so i can´t fly from tomorrow so i´ll be going home with him tonight :) i love you guys so much thank you all so much.

The next day after we came home wa went straight into our bedroom i needed sex i´m so horny and i know Boo is as well.  
"Darling we need to find a name for our little one inside you."  
"I know love what do you think" i asks.  
"What do you feel about Ariel Styles Tomlinson" he smile.  
"I feel like that´s a great name honey i like it very much" i kissed him.  
"Good and do you still feel like we´re in our honeymoon stage love."  
"Babe i feel like since we began to dating we´re been in some kind of honeymoon stage" i smile.  
"I´m glad it´s not just me who feel that."  
"I think we feel that because we found our soulmate so young and married each other young" i told him.  
"Good point darling and now we´re be parents at a young ages."  
"Yes we will and i love you so much" i kissed my husband.  
"I love you to Haz" he smile as he kissed me.  
"I cannot help but think a year ago we were in the closet and now."  
"Yeah Haz now we´re out and free i know what you mean."  
"Hey Boo how about we go to a bingo game tomorrow and invite our parents.  
"Yeah why not it´ll be a great way to relax on.".  
"Just what i thought" i said as he nodded at my idea.  
After we agreed i called my mom at the same time Louis called his, they were in as well thought it would be a great idea.

We had a good time at the bingo i won a fewe time´s so´d Jay and my mom, our dad´s and Louis didn´t win but we still had a good time together at bingo.  
It´s kindsa lucky that our parents also live in London because everynight this week we have been to bingo, we´re kinda addicted now but also it´s great company to be with our parents, from sunday till thursday it´s been called bingo night that week.

Louis and i ever decided to host our own bingo night, i began to think our friends would enjoy a night like that and the money would go to children in need.  
All the winnings people could win was donated from many different places for the bingo game night and everyone we invited said yes to come and we invited 400 of our friends.  
£1 pair card and £2 for the other thing´s they can buy for the game.  
The bingo night was a big hit everyone had a great time enjoying the game even if they didn´t win it were still a fun night for everyone.

Some months later i gave birth to our daughter and she´s so beautiful and the moment i had her in my arms for the first i knew i wanted another one, i smile up at Louis and he smile with a nod he knew what i ment.

6 years later.  
Louis and i are happier then ever and with our wonderful kids how could we not, our youngest son is 2 years old now, there is 2 years between our kids Ariel is 6 the twins Stella and sky is 4 and Andi is 2.  
Maybe we´re have more kids in the future but for now we´ll good, Ariel and Andi have blue eyes like Louis and the twins have green eyes like me.  
I had just put Andi down for the night and Boo made sure Stella and Sky was in bed to, Ariel´s bed time is 8:30 she get´s to stay up hafe an hour longer then the twins, she in her room watching Winx Club on netflix her fave show ever she has been a fan of it since she was 4.  
She has all the dolls and costumes from the series and the movies, she actually has everything you can buy.  
"Ariel darling" I smile at her after i open the door to her room.  
"Yes dad" she smile back sweet.  
"Hafe an hour love."  
"I know but dad it i run out to the bathroom to brush my teeth now can i please watch the last 3 episodes of season 2 please dad."  
"Sure honey but then it´s bed time" i told her sweet.  
"Promies and thank you thank you dad."  
"You welcome and say night to your dad and i´ll tell daddy to come in here after you brush your teeth love."  
She ran over into my arms to hug me night and i kissed her cheek.  
"I love you dad nigh" she smile.  
"Night sweetheart i love you more" i smile.  
"No i love you more."  
"Not possible love now out you go."  
She ran into the bathroom and i went into the livingroom to my husband.  
"Darling Ariel is dine in the bathroom in a minute and i gave her permission to watch the last few episodes of Winx Club." i said as i sat down next to him.  
"Okay love man she´s a fan of that show."  
"I´ll say maybe it´s time for you to tell her."  
"Yeah i will but first tomorrow if i tell her now she won´t go to sleep babe."  
Right before Ariel was born Louis sign on a new series deal, and now 6 years later they´ll finally ready to film the first season, they´ll turn the cartoon show Winx Club over to a real life show, Louis is gonna play a male version of Bloom but instead he´ll be named Brighton or Biie as anickname.  
"Good point honey" i kissed him.  
"I love you so much Haz."  
"I love you to Boomore then you know."  
"Ohh i think i know darling."  
"So do i" i smile at my husband.  
Louis got up and went into Ariel´s room to kiss her goodnight and then back to me in the livingroom.  
I found our on netflix Full House we like to watch a few episode´s every night and now we´re watch episode 1 from season 6.  
"Darling are you thinking what i´m thinking" he asks.  
"I´m not sure what are you thinking" i smile i know what he´s thinking.  
"It´s been 2 years since i knocked you up babe."  
I smirked while he said that "i knew you were gonna say that."  
"I know you knew" he grin.  
"We´re have more kids my heart but right now i just want you for myself."  
"you already do darling" he smirk.  
"Yeah i know and Boo."  
"Yea Haz."  
"We´re have one more in 8 months" i smile.  
"Haz i love you so much love and thank you for giving me the family i always wanted" he kissed me.  
"I love you to babe and right back at ya" i kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) i´ll like to get your input of if something could have been better or if it feeling like something is missing please let me know :)


End file.
